The invention relates to a mounting system.
The mounting system as disclosed for the present invention comprise single-component adhesives which are generally used for attaching two objects to each other, wherein these adhesives are inserted between the boundary surfaces of two objects.
Single-component adhesives of this type are, in particular, polymer-based adhesives. A general problem with adhesives of this type is that they do not harden at all or only incompletely if they are inserted between two impermeable, diffusion-tight boundary surfaces and thus no longer have sufficient contact with the ambient air.
Until now, satisfactory adhesion results for single-component adhesives of this type could be achieved only if at least one of the boundary surfaces of the objects to which the adhesive is applied was permeable or open to diffusion, so that a contact between the adhesive and the ambient air was possible.
The document WO 03/03616 A1 discloses the use of such aerobic adhesives for forming a mounting system or an assembly system.
This mounting system is used to attach locally fixed objects such as towel holders, shelves, light fixtures or similar equipment articles to the wall, the ceiling or a similar surface, especially in rooms provided with tiles, marble slabs or similar wall coverings. The mounting system consists of different types of mounting elements, as well as an adhesive or joining means in the form of an aerobic adhesive.
The mounting element, which is designed to accommodate a different element holding the object, consists of a basic body provided with a recess on the back side facing the wall and a filling opening that empties into the latter by means of which the aerobic adhesive is inserted between the mounting element and the wall.
The mounting element contains at least one liquid-permeable and gas-permeable opening to permit the escape of air which is displaced when the adhesive is inserted into the recess. This opening extends from the recess to a different surface of the mounting element and accommodates the excess adhesive.
The back side of the basic body that is facing the wall is liquid-permeable and gas-permeable, at least in some regions, so that the gas which develops during the hardening of the adhesive inside the recess can escape, respectively so that volatile bonding agents can vaporize and ambient air can simultaneously reach the adhesive. The adhesive can thus harden and ensure a stable attachment, capable of carrying a load, of the mounting means on the wall.
However, this arrangement has the disadvantage of requiring an additional and by no means cheap structural expenditure to form the basic body and, in particular, also prevents a free design of the mounting means.